


An International Connection

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Hogwarts is awash with rumours that Hermione Granger has formed a relationship with one of the foreign Triwizard Champions. But, the rumour mill doesn't yet know that it is not the Bulgarian Champion Viktor Krum, but the French Champion Fleur Delacour. Hence, Hermione making use of the Astronomy Tower for the first time in her Hogwarts residency.





	

Hermione stood perched on the edge of the astronomy tower’s balcony, the palms of her hands pressed against the top of the tall stone wall, peering out across Hogwarts’ sprawling grounds. The young girl let her eyes flicker between the Great Lake and the ripple trails left behind by the Giant Squid, and the restless movements of the blast-ended Skrewts contained within Hagrid’s garden. Hermione let the cold Autumn air fill her lungs—ice cold and sharp—and tipped her head back to stare up at the twinkling stars overhead.

“’ello ‘ermione,” a soft voice said from behind the young Gryffindor.

“Fleur,” Hermione breathed out the other girl’s name, “bonjour. I didn’t think you’d be able to make it tonight.” 

“Annabelle offered to cover for me if anyone asked about me.” Fleur replied with a small smile. 

“I see,” Hermione shook her head before turning around to lean back against the stone wall and meet Fleur’s eyes properly. “Well, I don’t mind that at all.” 

“I did not think that you would.” Fleur murmured in reply as she crossed the short distance between herself and Hermione to place her hands on the girl’s hips. 

“Have you figured out the clue yet?” Hermione asked and looped her arms around Fleur’s shoulders to tangle platinum blonde strands around her fingertips.

“Non,” Fleur shook her head minutely, “but there is time yet to do so. There is no reason to worry ‘ermione.” 

“Good.” Hermione said. The young girl tilted her head upward as she tightened her arms around Fleur’s shoulders to pull the older girl down into a short kiss. “Because I’d prefer it if my girlfriend managed to get through the next task unharmed.” 

“I promise I shall do my utmost.” Fleur vowed in response and leaned back in to place a longer, firmer, kiss to Hermione’s mouth.


End file.
